Satisfied
by Headless Angel
Summary: Penelope Bunce es una mujer que nunca esta satisfecha. Carry On Countdown 2018 prompt: Pesadilla


Dev estaba más que emocionado esa noche. Parecía estar muy a gusto en su papel de maestro de ceremonia. Golpeó suavemente una cuchara sobre su copa para atraer la atención de todos los asistentes.

—Ahora —Dijo, con una voz cantarina y risitas brotando de la garganta. — Aplausos para la dama de honor... ¡Penelope Bunce!

Penny se levantó de su asiento. y, sosteniendo una copa de vino blanco en mano, alzó el brazo. Parada allí, usando un vestido rosa y con el cabello lila suelto, se veía espectacular. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella.

—¡Un brindis por Basilton, un brindis por Simon! ¡De parte de tú mejor amiga, que siempre estará a tú lado!

—dijo enérgicamente.

—¡Por Basilton, Por Simon! —le respondieron los presentes.

—¡Por Penelope, Penny! —exclamó Agatha desde el fondo. Más de una persona la imitó.

—Su unión llena de esperanza al mundo de los magos. ¡Por la revolución! —continuó la chica.

Era cierto. Ver a dos jóvenes y poderosos brujos casándose, atreviéndose a ser felices en medio de una guerra inminente, era algo digno de admirarse.

—¡Por la revolución! —gritaron todos en la sala

Penny señaló con su copa hacia la mesa principal, esa dónde la feliz pareja se encontraba sentada, podía verlos a través del cristal y el vino. Aunque sintió lágrimas empezando a nacer de sus ojos, les dedicó a los chicos una sonrisa.

—¡Y qué siempre estén satisfechos!

Mientras pronunciaba la última palabra, su mirada chocó con la de Baz. El gris de sus ojos mezclado con el color dorado del vino la hicieron retroceder a otra fiesta, ocurrida hacía sólo unas cuantas semanas atrás...

"I remember that night, i just might regret that night for the rest of my days"

Había montones de jóvenes magos haciéndose los tontos para llamar su atención. Recordaba vagamente las luces de las velas, todo aquello parecía sólo un sueño. Una pesadilla, incluso.

Oh, pero nunca iba a olvidar la primera vez que vio el rostro de Basilton. Después de eso, nunca volvería a ser la misma

Ojos inteligentes y una figura hambrienta. Se quedó mirándolo como una boba, y esto pronto atrajo la atención del chico. Cuando la saludó, ella olvido hasta su estúpido nombre.

Él la invitó a bailar. Sus manos estaban ásperas, cómo las de cualquier mago que controlaba el fuego. Era bastante apropiado que un chico cómo él pudiera controlar el elemento.

Mientras bailaban y conversaban, Penny se lo imaginó conjurando una flama en la palma de su mano y luego empujándola hacía su pecho, quemándola por dentro.

—Me parece que usted nunca ha estado satisfecha. —Soltó él de pronto.

Penny sintió cómo se sonrojaba.

—No sé a que se refiere, cuide sus modales.

—Usted es cómo yo: Nunca he estado satisfecho. —y le dio una vuelta, aún bailando.

—¿En serio?

—Nunca he estado satisfecho. —Repitió

Por un segundo, el silencio entre ellos fue pesado.

—Mi nombre es Penelope Bunce. —Dijo tímidamente

—Basilton Pitch, pero puede llamarme Baz.

—¿De dónde es su familia?

Sólo entonces el chico pareció un poco nervioso, pero se recuperó rápido.

—Eso no es importante. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Sólo es cuestión de tiempo!

Y con eso, dio por terminado el baile. Baz se alejó con una leve reverencia que la hizo reír.

Penelope se quedó parada allí, procesando todo. Sólo habían conversado por dos o tres minutos pero por primera vez en su vida, había conectado con otra persona tan rápido. Era liberador, como ver luz por primera vez.

Basil tenía un ingenio que igualaba al suyo. Todas sus ideas concordaban. ¡Crowley bendito, aquel había sido el mejor baile de toda su maldita vida!

Notó su nerviosismo cuando le preguntó su origen: el chico no tenía ni un centavo. Era un poco coqueto, pero Penny le daría una oportunidad.

Además, era guapo y parecía estar bien consciente de su propia belleza.

Se acercó a una mesa con bebidas, decidida a invitarle una a Baz y así tener una excusa para seguir charlando. Entonces sintió un tirón en su manga y se giró para mirar a Simon. Desearía no haberlo hecho. Porque entonces, no hubiera notado lo que notó.

Helpless.

Su cara estaba resplandeciente. Era hermoso, pero lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos.

Helpless.

Casi podía jurar que había corazones en aquellos ojos color azul común. (Y conociendo cómo podía actuar la magia de Simon, no le sorprendería que los corazones fuesen reales. )

Helpless.

Lo supo de inmediato: Su Simon estaba indefenso.

Mientras caminaba hacia Baz nuevamente, Penny se dio cuenta de tres hechos fundamentales.

—¿A dónde me lleva? —dijo él, con verdadera curiosidad.

—Estoy a punto de cambiarle la vida.

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa triste que él le devolvió.

—Entonces, guíe el camino.

Number One.

Dejando de lado a Premal, que por haberse enlistado en el ejercito tenía altas posibilidades de morir joven, Penelope era la mayor. Su deber cómo chica era subir en la escala social. Por más que lo odiara, esa era su realidad.

Y Baz no tenía dinero. (Eso no hacia que lo quisiera menos.)

—Simon Salisbury, es un placer conocerlo.

—¿Salisbury?

—Mi mejor amigo. —Aclaró.

Number two.

Baz se había interesado en ella porque el apellido Bunce tenía cierto reconocimiento y aquello elevaría el estatus del chico. Debía ser demasiado ingenua para no notarlo.

Por eso le presentó a Simon, y ahora él era su esposo. ¡Bien hecho Penny! Él tenía razón: nunca iba a estar satisfecha.

—Mu-muchas gracias por sus servicios.

—Si gracias a esta absurda guerra he podido conocerlo, entonces ha valido la pena.

Y allí empezó el coqueteo. Era demasiado para ella.

—Los dejaré a solas. —dijo mientras, sutilmente, le guiñaba un ojo a Simon.

Decidió que el resto de la fiesta se la pasaría junto a Agatha.

Number Three.

Conocía a Simon mejor de lo que se conocía a sí misma. En el mundo no había un chico más amable y confiable que él. Tenía un corazón puro. Si ella le confesaba que se había enamorado de Baz, él se resignaría y los dejaría estar juntos.

Simon se apartaría de su camino en silencio, con una sonrisa en los labios y el corazón destrozado.

Penny no podía permitir eso.

No había que malinterpretarla. Si Simon era feliz, entonces valía la pena hacer ese sacrificio.

Seguía siendo doloroso, pero al menos tenía a Agatha para escucharla cuando se agotaba de fingir. (La rubia se había dado cuenta de todo en cuando se reunió con Penny la primera noche. El mundo debía dejar de subestimar a Agatha Wellbelove sólo por su cara bonita.)

Pero, a veces, cuando por las noches, antes de dormir, dejaba a volar su imaginación,fantaseaba con Baz. Se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si...

En fin, al menos Simon, el dulce Simon, era su esposo. Al menos, esos ojos grises permanecieran en su vida.

El pensamiento la regresó de golpe a la realidad. Ahora las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—¡Un brindis por Basilton, un brindis por Simon! ¡De parte de tú mejor amiga, que siempre estará a tú lado!

—Repitió.

Si alguien preguntaba, diría llorando de felicidad por ver al chico que consideraba su hermanito casándose. Si, esa era una buena excusa. Y una vez que estuviera sola, podría desahogarse con Agatha.

—¡Por la revolución!¡Y que siempre estén satisfechos!

Un rato después, vio cómo los novios se escapaban. Lucían cómo lo que eran: una joven pareja enamorada Supo que Simon sería feliz como esposo de Baz. Y que Baz nunca estaría satisfecho.

Penelope Bunce nunca iba a estar satisfecha.

¡Hola de nuevo!

Este capítulo va dedicado a rosedaldecuervos. Creo que a ella le agradaba la idea de este AU (?)

En realidad era "Christmas Nightmare" (pero ignoré la parte de navidad)

La verdad, este fue mucho más difícil. ¡Me costó mucho elegir a mi Angelica! Agatha no me convencía de todo para el papel.

Y luego, me costó hacer a Penny sufrir.

Por favor, si notan algún error, no duden en decírmelo.

Pd: En este AU Baz es bisexual :'D


End file.
